Usagi Umeno
Usagi Umeno is the 10th seated officer of the fourth division. Appearance Usagi has a rather slim build, and has less noticeable curves than other female shinigami. Her skin is soft and pale, though it tans a little bit during summer days when she spends much time outdoors. Usagi's hair is a rather peculiar shade of violet, and is cropped in a short style at her earlobes. Except for her bangs framing her face, which come a little past her chin. She keeps it short to avoid having it get in the way. Her eyes are large, and a beautiful light blue. They always show her true emotions, whether she wants them to or not. She wears the standard shinigami robes, with a lavender tie for her hakama pants that ends a couple inches above her knees. Personality Usagi is usually pretty quiet and respectful, and has a tendency to stutter when, nervous, upset or embarrassed. She also is inclined to blush extremely often. She likes completing her tasks, especially assisting other members of the Gotei 13. Ending the day knowing that she helped people truly brings joy to Usagi's heart. She also enjoys the sound of rushing water, since it helps her think, as well as rabbits, sweets, and tea (especially peppermint). Usagi also treasures every friend she makes, and will do everything in her power to help. She gives no favoritism to anyone that comes through her door, and will treat everyone equally without a thought of their station or rank. Usagi hates feeling helpless or in the way, as well as people who oppress others with their powers. She always becomes restless whenever she is confined to her bed, unable to work. Paperwork is a very tedious job, but Usagi hates to leave work half done, so she does her best. History Usagi grew up in the Rukongai’s 8th district with a woman she refers to as Nee-san (Sister). The woman's name was Emiko, and she had found Usagi, taking her into her home. They became very close, but unbeknownst to Usagi, Emiko was suffering from a disease. After Emiko died, Usagi passed the entrance exam for the Academy. Usagi was rather reclusive while in the academy, adopting a sort of bookworm tendency. She got good grades, and worked hard on her swordsmanship. Most other students seemed to ignore her, and her short stature and quiet demeanor didn’t help. Usagi was (and still is) more of a wallflower, so that was fine with her. After graduating, Usagi predictably joined 4th Division. By chance, she became acquainted with Seiko Ginkumo. She started spending much of her free time her, and they were soon good friends. Powers & Abilities She has strong healing abilities, and has better stamina for healing than fighting. She also has sensitive spiritual pressure, which allows her to instantly recall whether or not she has met that person. Usagi’s battle strengths would be her speed and e kidou spells. Her zanpakuto has both a use in battle and in healing. Her shikai’s strength is in mid to long distance combat. Zanpakutō Sasayakinonami (whisper of waves), is a standard katana. The hilt is a turquoise color and the guard is a circular shape with four small teardrops carved around it. *'Shikai: '"Flow, Sasayakinonami!" When Usagi chants 'flow', it liquefies and floats around the surrounding area like suspended water. When she uses it against an enemy in its liquid form, Usagi has the choice of either capturing the enemy or cutting them on the water’s edge. When she chants 'crystallize', it takes on a sword form, the blade becoming clear like a quartz crystal. Sasayakinonami’s true ability is healing, so when solidified over a wound, the area will start to regenerate to how it was before it was damaged. Trivia *Her expertise does not lie in battle, so she may not have the same swordsmanship skill as another of her own rank. She hates battles that end in bloodshed, so her wish for a peaceful resolution in battle may weaken her own resolve in a fight. Usagi’s zanpakuto is also not well suited for close combat. Quotes Creator Usagi Umeno is created and owned by sarani-chan on deviantart.com Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Fourth Division Category:Seated Officer